


Much To Late For Goodbyes

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Eleventh) Doctor trying to find an old friend; goes on a journey with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much To Late For Goodbyes

The Doctor looked at Rose then looked down at all of the buttons in front of him trying to avoid the conversation as much as possible. "But I thought we were together?"  
"We are." He said without further explanation as he set coordinates for the future place he wanted to go.  
"But then why would you need her?"  
"Because she's a part of my future."  
"But I thought that I was?"  
"No. You're a part of my past. See you are, Amelia was, she is."  
Rose was confused. "That doesn't make sense."  
"Yes it does, think about it. You are, Amelia was, Niki is." He flipped some levers around and walked around the control panel, flipping more levers around.  
"And what about River?"  
"What about River?"  
"Isn't she your future?"  
"Yes!" He almost shouted. "You're my past, Amelia is my present and Nick is my future just as much as River is."  
"How can they both be your future?!" Frustrations started to get to her.  
"They just are." One more lever moved and the Tardis started to make it's whirring sound.  
"No, but River is your future, she said so herself. So where does Niki lie?"  
"In my future."  
"You're not making any sense."  
"It all makes sense if you opened your mind up and think it through. Where do I begin?" He looked at her and begun to move around. "I met you when you were nineteen, Amelia was ten, River's too far into the future... I wouldn't even know where to begin with her. But with Niki..." His voice trailed off.  
"You love her." Rose was starting to understand all of what he was saying. "You actually truly love her. What would a girl like her make a man like you fall in love?"  
"I wonder if it ever occurred to her that I was. Sadly it ended shortly. The old me fell in love with you but I wasn't bold enough to say it but the new me...the new me knew that love was widely foreshadowing a wonderful future that suddenly crashed down when she..."  
The Tardis jolted, spun around and then crash landed at a forty-five degree angle, slamming the Doctor against the wall splitting him into two, then both slumping onto the floor. Rose flipped over the bar and landed onto the floor, hitting her head hard, knocking her out.  
When Rose came to, she crawled out of the Tardis, in shock when she saw the Doctor she had fallen in love with and the Doctor she was just having a conversation with. "Oh my gosh what happened to you?"  
"Don't worry, it wont last."  
"But this will help me find her."  
"Find who?" The Doctor looked at himself.  
"Nicole...Niki. I must find her. I must tell her something important. She is trapped between two worlds and she must break free so she can move on." He moved away and wondered around Rose and his past self, realizing that everything around them was a smooth blackness. There was one street light but no houses, no buildings of any kind. There were no other people besides them and no animals of any sort. "We must have landed in some kind of void." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and started to scan every inch in front of him, around his friend and then around the Tardis. "We are in a void of some type, but there's a life line other than the three of us."  
"A life line? You've never called it that before." Rose spun in a circle, trying to keep up with him as he ran around trying to find something. "Aye, what are you doing?"  
"Somewhere around here is a break in the universe. If I can find it, I can send out a message. Someone's got to know."  
"In response of what?" His old self asked him.  
"Niki." He moved ten feet away from them towards the emptiness, then stopped when a hologram of a little girl appeared. He gasped and got down onto his knees. "I found you."  
"That's just a hologram." Rose responded. "She aint real. None of this can be."  
"Oh it can." His old self took a few steps to his side and watched intently.  
"Niki." The Doctor started to speak to the hologram. "Do you remember me? Do you remember when I came to save you from the monsters? It wasn't that long ago. You were six and there were nine of them. You were happy that they were gone and I promised you that I would be back." He got down onto his knees. "And then you were ten, running away from those bullies who turned out to be from your worst nightmares. We defeated them together, had breakfast and then I was on my way to save another person. I promised that I was going to be back and then you were sixteen. Oh that look on your face when I popped up on your birthday. You said it was the greatest gift you could ever have. We went to the moon and floated around Mars, you were a princess for the day and when I had to leave, you couldn't let me go. I gave you that necklace so you knew that I would always be with you. And when you were twenty one...."  
"Doctor, I don't think she will remember. If she's been in this void for a very long time, there's a big possibility that she has forgotten everything." Rose's voice was soft. She knew that reasoning with him wasn't going to work but wanted to try anyway.  
"She has to remember. There has to be something inside of her that would remind her of me."  
"But you're talking to a hologram, how is that going to work?"  
The old Doctor answered for him. "It will leave us and find her. Tell her everything that I've said."  
"And then what?"  
"We wait."  
The Doctor reached out to touch her, only to pull away and run his hand through his hair. "You were so excited for your first drink. I didn't mean to crash your party, but I had to see you. You were so happy to be with him. I didn't mean to take you away. I just wanted to know that you were okay. But our trip to the 20's was sublime. When we returned, I had never seen you so upset before. I don't even know what I've done. You said you never wanted to see me again. It crushed my hearts to know that I have hurt you."  
"Doctor, was that the last time you saw her?"  
He looked up at the hologram's face. "She was twenty nine when she died in my arms. Just after the summer's rain. I found her along side a river, cold and wet. She had been crying and pacing. I never thought that she would call out to me again. I held her so close..." Tears rolled down his face. "And then she was gone."  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?"  
The old Doctor sighed and held onto Rose's hand. "She died in his arms from a broken heart. Widow at a young age and without the Doctor she had been alone for so long."  
"And a disease that over took her whole body."  
"That's so sad. If only she knew how much you loved her."  
The hologram reached out and tried to touch the Doctor's head as it was hung low as he cried. It then turned and walked away disappearing into the darkness. Rose took a few steps forward to comfort him, stopping when a young woman came walking out of nowhere in a long beautiful white dress. "Doctor." She went to him and placed a hand on his head. "I never thought I would see you again." He looked up at her with a smile in his eyes. "Still handsome as ever." He lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her, head against her belly. "Oh, geesh. It couldn't have been that long since I last saw you."  
"Do you not remember what happened the last time you saw him?" Rose asked, hoping it wouldn't upset her.  
"Yes. I was at the river, waiting for him to show and when he did we sat under the willow tree, talking about everything that he missed out on and then I fell asleep in his arms. When I awoke, he was gone." the Doctor got up and looked her in the eyes.  
"Nicole...you died in my arms."  
"No, I fell asleep and I woke up here. I wanted to tell you something so badly, but you weren't where you promised you would be."  
"Doctor, did she have a pulse?"  
"No. She had nothing at all." He reached out and touched her face. "Surprisingly warm. What was the last thing you did before you came to see me?"  
"Well I was at home, cleaning, finally packing up my late husbands things and drinking some tea, which is funny cause I normally have an iced coffee."  
"Did it taste unusual from any other time you've had it?" The old Doctor questioned.  
"A bit, but I didn't think anything of it."  
Both Doctors looked at each other, then at Rose then back at Niki. "You were poisoned."  
"Who would want to kill me? I am a nobody."  
"Who was your husband?" Rose asked.  
Niki looked at her. "He was just an ordinary person. Wasn't wealthy. We got by decently."  
"Anybody have it out for him?"  
"Yes but they were on the way to the big house for killing him when I saw the Doctor last time."  
"Any ex girlfriends who might have wanted to end your life?"  
"No. Not that I knew of." She looked at the old Doctor. "You look familiar. Have we met?"  
"Nope. I remember everyone that I meet and I have not met you."  
"Hmm. Yep. I remember now. You are the old version of him. I saw photographs on the Tardis of you two. Cute couple in my opinion."  
"Niki, focus." She turned back to her Doctor. "Would he have any one that would want you to parish because they couldn't have their way?"  
She thought hard for a few minutes, then her face went sour. "Jennifer Jones. She was always mad that he married me and not her. That slimy bit..."  
The old Doctor interrupted. "Ah, okay, well now. That would explain it all."  
"Niki. I can give you some time on the Tardis before you have to go back into the void."  
"Can't I go to Heaven?"  
"Not my place to say so, love."  
"For how long?"  
"Ten places. Anywhere in the universe. Any time frame. Just as long as we don't cross your paths. I may lose you forever and I'm not about to do that."  
"Sounds like fun." She kissed him on the cheek, then went over to Rose and gave her a hug. Rose walked with her into the Tardis, leaving the boys to themselves.  
"Ten places?"  
"Yes, she needs a peace of mind before she realizes that she's no longer a part of the living. You know that she's not quite there with her mind set. I want it to be a peaceful journey."  
"Just be careful what you do. If we can bring her back on time, there may be a way we can get her into the best position in the afterlife."  
"I just hope that Amelia and Rory will be okay with this."  
"Oh them again? When will you ever be done with that?"  
"Believe me, they are a part of our future that we don't want to forget." He walked into the Tardis, his old self not too far behind. Once the door closed, the Tardis came to life and whisked away to their first destination. A choice of Rose and Niki's.


End file.
